My Dad, Wolverine
by Jlbrew28
Summary: Wolverine must step into a role he's never had to assume before: fatherhood.
1. X23 Returns

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter I. X-23 Returns

"Cyclops, keep your guard up!" Wolverine bellowed. "Ice-Man, keep your head down!"

He shook his head, as he watched the teenagers he was training bungle their way through an advanced obstacle course.

_True_, they had never had a training course this difficult before, _and_ this was their first time doing it, _but_ after facing Apocalypse this should have been a piece of cake.

Unfortunately, all the kids had been messing up today for some reason; even the older more experienced ones.

"Perhaps, Logan," Professor Charles Xavier suggested from behind him, "it is time to call it a day."

Wolverine growled. "They're never gonna learn nothin' that way," he muttered, stubbornly.

"Yes, but I believe it was you who told me that sometimes it's best to let kids be kids," Xavier said, smirking.

Wolverine scowled at that.

He should have known those words were going to come back to bite him in the butt.

"Fine," he grumbled, sourly. "That's it for today! Everybody hit the showers!"

All the kids let out unanimous shouts of joy and relief.

"But," he warned them, forestalling their celebration, "we're gonna be doin' this again in a few days and I'd better see some improvement…or else."

_That_ wiped the smiles from their faces.

He smirked.

Charles chuckled, shaking his head.

"Why do you do that?" he asked him, curiously.

"I gotta have some fun, too," Wolverine said, pulling his mask back and off his head.

"Excuse me, Professor," Ororo Monroe, a.k.a. Storm, walked into the training room, "but you have a visitor, Logan."

Wolverine raised an eyebrow. "_I_ got a what?" he asked, skeptically. "Who'd want to see me?"

"Me," a voice behind Storm spoke up.

The white-haired weather witch moved out of the way to reveal a girl about fourteen years old standing there.

"X-23," Wolverine said, recognizing the girl to be his 'clone' that had been created by evil organization Hydra.

She looked a bit different than she had couple of weeks before.

She was no longer wearing the Hydra uniform, just regular blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

The combat boots were the same though, he noted.

Her long dark brown hair was pulled into a pony-tail to keep it out of her eyes—eyes that still looked far too old to belong to a fourteen old child.

"Not anymore," she told him, seriously. "You can just call me 'Laura' now."

He nodded, but then frowned. "I thought I told you to get as far away as you could?"

The barest hint of a smirk crossed her lips.

"Like you said, I'm a kid," she told him, shrugging. "Kids aren't supposed to do as their told."

Wolverine snorted at that. "So, why are you here?" he asked, curiously.

"Like you said," she told him, "you're the closest thing to family I have. I, uh, want to live here with you."

Wolverine had to admit he was more than a little surprised by this.

He was—more or less—the cause of every bad thing that had been done to this child, so why would she want to be anywhere near him?

Walking up to her, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Why's that?"

"Like you said," she told him a third time, staring into his eyes, "you're the one person who understands me. I want to know what its like to be a regular kid…and to have a family."

Wolverine swallowed, hard. "I, uh, ain't exactly the lovey-dovey type," he reminded her.

"That doesn't matter," she told him. "You won't let anything happen to me."

Wolverine was pleased by her trust in him.

"Thanks, I guess," he told her, smiling. "As for you stayin' here…it's all right by me, but…?"

He turned to look questioningly at the professor.

"It's quite all right by me as well, Logan," Charles said, smiling. "Laura is more than welcome here with us."

The girl nodded. "Thank you," she said, quietly.

"C'mon," Wolverine told her, "let's go find you a room. Do you got any stuff?"

"No," Laura answered, "just these." She gestured to the clothes she was wearing.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked, curiously.

"Here and there," she said, glancing down at the floor.

"You steal 'em?" Wolverine asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "It wasn't like they'd be missed."

Wolverine stopped her and lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Maybe so," he said, "but stealin' is wrong, kid, and as long as you live here you ain't gonna steal nothin' else. Understand?"

His tone of voice brooked no argument or disobedience.

It was a tone all the kids at the Institute knew all too well.

She stared up at him, anger burning in her eyes.

He recognized it for what it was.

A strong will determined not to be controlled anymore—which he could relate to—however, she _was_ still just a kid.

He leaned forward, getting into her personal space.

"I said," he growled, low and dangerous, "do you understand?"

She glanced down at the floor once again. "Yes," she answered, simply. "Sir."

He nodded. "Good," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Now, c'mon."

"Will I be supplied gear and equipment, then?" she asked him, curiously.

"A training uniform," he told her, seriously, "but any other stuff you'll buy yourself."

"With what?" she asked, snorting. "My good looks?"

He smirked at that.

"See?" he told her, teasing. "You're starting to sound like a regular kid already."

Again, just that barest hint of a smirk crossed her face.

"I'm serious though," she told him. "I don't have any money."

"You'll get an allowance," he told her, "just like the rest of the kids do."

Of course, he didn't tell her that that allowance came from the kids' parents' pockets, out of the tuition they paid to house and feed the children.

In her case, it would come from him.

She needn't know that, however.

"What's an allowance?" she asked, curiously.

"It's an amount of money you get each week," he told her, "_if_ you behave yourself, keep your grades up, and complete your chores."

"I'll be going to school?" she asked him, surprised. "I've never been to a real school before."

"Don't worry," he told her, smirking, "you'll blend right in."

"I know I can," she said, quietly. "_They_ taught me how to do that."

"Humph," Wolverine grunted, sourly. "Here you go."

They had made it upstairs to the bedrooms and he opened one of the unused ones for her.

"This is nice," Laura said, going and sitting on the bed.

"You can fix it up any way you like," he told her. "I'm sure Jean and the other girls can give you some tips."

She nodded. "You're room is across the hall," she told him, knowingly.

She remembered from when she had infiltrated the place a couple of weeks ago.

"Yeah," he told her, "so if you need anything just knock, okay?"

She nodded, glancing around her new room.

Wolverine scratched his chin, trying to think of something more to say.

He wasn't much of a talker, per say, so… "Mind if I ask you somethin'?"

She nodded. "Go ahead."

"Where'd you pick the name?" he asked, curiously.

"I just looked in a phone book 'til I found a name I liked," she told him, shrugging.

"It's a nice name," he told her, awkwardly, "and it suits you. Have you thought of a last name?"

She shook her head. "No," he answered, "why?"

"Well, you're kinda going to need one," he told her, "for school and stuff."

She nodded, understanding. "May I use your last name?" she asked. "Logan, right?"

His eyes widened in surprise at that. "How'd you know that?"

Only Charles and Fury knew that 'Logan' was his last name.

"It was in the file I hacked into at S.H.E.I.L.D. Is it okay? I mean, do you mind…?"

He shook his head.

"Nah, I don't mind," he said, smiling. "I guess you _are_ kinda like my daughter…"

"Not really," she told him, biting her lip and looking down again. "I'm just a clone."

"Hey now," he said, lifting her chin, "I don't want to hear any such talk. You ain't exactly a 'clone' because you're much prettier than me and you're a girl."

"What else would you call me then?" she asked, curiously. "I wasn't born, after all, I was created."

"How about "offspring"?" he suggested, smirking. "You did come from me—from my DNA, anyway. To my way of thinkin', that makes me the closest thing to a parent you got."

She blinked at him for a moment, and then threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his middle, crying softly.

"Hey now," he said, smiling down at her, "I told you I ain't a touch-feely kinda guy."

He did, however, wrap his arms around her comfortingly and held her gently to him.

After a few moments, she stopped crying and let go of him. "Uh, sorry…" she said, embarrassed.

"Don't apologize," he told her, smirking. "I guess I can learn to be touchy-feely for you."

She smiled a genuine smile this time.

"You don't have to," she told him.

He just shrugged.

"Kitty's huggin' me all the time, too," he told her, smirking. "Reckon it's about time to stop fightin' it and just accept it."

He looked her up and down, appraisingly.

"You know, the two of you are about the same size, so you could borrow a pair of her pajamas for tonight," he told her.

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind?" she asked, frowning. "I, uh, did attack her and the others the last time I was here…"

"That's water under the bridge, darlin'," he told her, gently. "You'll see, she's the friendliest little thing around here."

She nodded. "All right, then," she said, "I'll ask her."

He nodded. "And I'll ask Storm to take you shopping with a few of the girls tomorrow so you can get your own stuff, okay?"

"That'll be fine," she told him.

He nodded. "I reckon I'd better go change. Be right out," he said, and then went into his room across the hall.

He came out wearing his typical blue jeans, black t-shirt, and boots.

Neither of them commented on the fact that they were dressed alike, though both noticed it.

"You hungry?" he asked her, curiously.

She nodded.

"Good," he said, grinning, "me, too. Let's go get some grub."

Together, the two of them walked down stairs to join the others in the dining room for dinner.

Charles and Storm, he noticed, smiled at the sight of him with his arm around her shoulders.

He grunted, rolling his eyes.

_Ain't they ever seen a father and daughter before?_

…


	2. The Intruder

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter II. The Intruder

That night Logan lay in bed, tossing and turning.

Unfortunately, Laura's reappearance had rekindled unpleasant memories for him.

He was once more reliving the horrible ordeal that had left him with a skeleton made of adamantium and three long, sharp knives in each hand.

The only reason he had survived, also the only reason Laura had survived, was because of his mutation: a healing ability that protected him from wounds, diseases, and even aging.

He had lived, actually, much longer than most people suspected.

The pain of that ordeal had been unimaginable and it had nearly driven him to the brink of madness.

It certainly had pissed him off.

He had broken out, tore the place apart, and then went running into the wilderness where he'd lost himself for many years to his wilder nature.

That was when Charles had found him.

That was when he offered him a home and a chance to make a difference in the lives of young mutants.

Now, he had a purpose in life that didn't involve death and destruction…and it seemed he now had a family, to boot.

Suddenly, he awoke in a cold sweat…but it wasn't from the nightmares.

He sniffed the air. His long-honed instincts tingling all over.

Something wasn't right.

Tossing the covers aside, clad only in his boxers, he quickly opened his door and crossed over to Laura's closed one.

He put his ear to the door, listening for sounds of movement within.

Nothing.

Not even the sounds of the girl sleeping.

He frowned.

It was after midnight, where could…

The sound of a crash was heard downstairs.

Almost immediately, he was headed that way.

Lights were coming on under doorways as he ran past.

Several of the others poked their heads out the door to see what was wrong.

More sounds of crashing were heard.

He was down the stairs and running for the dining room, which he was sure the sounds were coming from.

He burst through the double doors to find Laura, her four claws extended, on top of the dining room table struggling with a person in a familiar looking Hydra uniform.

Logan growled, his own six claws extending immediately.

"Get off her!" he roared, leaping into the air and lunging at the girl's attacker.

The Hydra agent, however, was quicker.

With lightening fast reflexes, he kicked out with one of his legs.

This caught Logan right in the gut and sent him hurtling backwards into the china cabinet.

This did, however, give Laura the chance to strike.

Moving just a swiftly as her attacker, she ripped the mask off and sent him flying back with an equal powerful kick to _his_ gut.

He somersaulted backwards and landed on his feet, facing her.

Her eyes widened in recognition. "You!" she exclaimed, shocked.

She was on her feet in an instant, and extended the blade she had in each foot.

Logan picked himself up and looked to see what had caused his 'daughter' to sound so shocked.

What he found was a fourteen year old boy with dark brown hair and eyes crouched in a fighting stance with not four, not even six but _ten _adamantium claws!

He had five on each hand, extending from each finger tip like three-inch long, razor sharp nails.

He flexed his elbows and a pair of six-inch blades sprang from each one.

"What the—" Logan started to ask, but a beam of red energy shot out cutting him off.

It hit the boy in the chest and propelled him backwards off the table.

Cyclops stood in the door way, preparing to take another shot with his visor.

"No, you can't!" Laura suddenly shouted. "He's my brother!"

Logan blinked, startled.

Had he heard her correctly? Did she just say this kid was her…?

The sound of breaking glass was heard and they all turned to find the boy had leapt out the window and was racing across the lawn.

He was over the fence in seconds.

"Scott," Logan growled, "go get some of the boys. We'll go after him!"

Cyclops nodded. "Will do," he said, and turned to race out of the room.

"Logan," Charles said, wheeling in, "what's going on? Are you both all right?"

"I think so, Charles," he told him honestly, but then glanced at his 'daughter'.

"As for what's going on? I'd sure like to find that out myself."

The girl looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Logan raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with the professor.

"Let's go to my study," he suggested, gently. "We can talk more there."

Logan crossed over to his 'daughter' and lifted her chin.

"You got some explainin' to do," he informed her.

She nodded. "I know," she said, and then turned to head out the room.

Again, he and the professor exchanged glances.

"After you, Logan," Charles gestured for him to follow her.

He did so, determined to get some answers.

…


	3. Project: Timberwolf

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter III. Project: Timberwolf

"Okay," Logan said, once they were in Charles' study, "start talkin'."

Laura bit her lip. "Where do you want me to start?" she asked, curiously.

"How about with why you weren't in your bed?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I was hungry," she told him, feeling sheepish.

"Did you not eat enough at dinner?" Charles asked, concerned. "We don't mind midnight snacks, of course, but had you said something…?"

"It's not that," she explained, seemingly embarrassed. "My body was designed to burn energy at a quick rate."

"Mine does, too," Logan told her. "It's the healing factor."

Laura nodded, knowingly.

"Yes, but mine burns energy even quicker than yours," she said, biting her lip. "I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't sleep. So I got up to go to the kitchen."

"If you're hungry," Logan told her, firmly, "you eat. End of discussion. No kid—especially _my_ kid—is gonna go hungry around here."

She nodded. "All right," she said, "and that was when he attacked."

"Didn't you smell 'im?" Logan asked, curiously.

Laura snorted.

"Of course," she said, "but I wasn't expecting him to have the same strength and abilities as me."

"The healing factor and the claws," Logan said, nodding. "Go on."

"We fought," she said, and then bit her lip again. "I'm afraid the kitchen is a bit of a mess."

"Don't worry," Charles assured her, gently, "it wouldn't be the first time. We'll clean it up."

She nodded, glancing at her 'father' worriedly.

"I'm sorry," she told him, blinking back tears, "I didn't think he'd follow me here…I didn't know they were going to send _him_."

Logan crossed over to her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"You knew someone was followin' you?" he asked, more gently than before.

She nodded, glancing down at the floor. "Yes," she said, quietly.

"Is that the real reason you came here?" he asked, lifting her chin.

She shook her head. "I told you why I came here," she said, firmly. "To be with you."

"And because you knew I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he said, smirking.

She nodded. "I am sorry," she said. "I'll leave if you want me to…"

Logan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hold it right there, kid," he growled, pointing a reproving finger at her. "Nobody's goin' anywhere, you understand?"

She actually smiled at that. "Yes, sir," she said, quietly.

"Now," Logan went on, "you said this boy is your brother? How's that possible?"

"Well, I guess he's not really my brother," she told him, "but he's like me."

"You mean made from my DNA, right?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "When Hydra had me created, they also had him created as a backup in case something went wrong with me."

"Why didn't the lady doctor tell me and Fury about him before?" Logan asked, curiously.

"Because she didn't know about him," Laura said, simply. "She created me, yes, but then _they_…"

"Used her work to create him," Logan said, understanding. "Without her knowing about it, of course."

Again, she nodded an affirmative.

"They called him Project: Timberwolf," she went on, "and they kept him in a tank similar to the one they put me in to give me my adamantium skeleton. They labeled him as 'dormant' and they never once 'activated' him that I can remember…"

"'Til now," Logan grunted, sourly.

Again, she nodded.

"They used to take me to see him," she said, quietly. "They'd tell me if I didn't do as they told me, they'd get rid of me and replace me with him."

Logan growled, clenching his fists angrily.

How dare those…_people_…use children this way!

"He was allowed to grow and develop physically," Charles stated, horrified, "but his mind was never allowed any activity?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure," she told him. "He was always wearing some sort of visor—like those 3-D video game things."

"Image induced brainwashing," Logan growled, angrily.

His claws extended and then retracted as he forced himself to calm down.

Losing it right now wouldn't help any, he told himself.

"They must have 'activated' him when I went rogue," Laura said, "and sent him after me."

"Because he was the only one, besides me, that stood a chance against you," Logan said, knowingly.

"Yes," she said, "and he nearly succeeded. He had obviously been told to expect you, as well as me. Cyclops surprised him, I think."

"Which is why he ran," Logan told her. "To rethink his strategy."

"He'll be back," she told him, quietly.

"And we'll be waiting," Charles told her, gently.

"Why didn't you mention him before?" Logan asked, curiously.

She shrugged. "You were shocked enough finding out about me," she said, simply.

"And I had no idea it was him they'd sent after me—though, I guess, I shouldn't be surprised."

Logan nodded, and then looked at Charles.

"So," he said, sighing. "I've got a 'son' as well as a 'daughter' it seems."

"So it would seem," Charles told him. "What do you intend to do about him?"

"Well, I ain't about to let him get Laura," he growled, "and I sure as heck ain't gonna let him go back to Hydra."

"He deserves a chance to be real kid even more than I do," Laura told him, almost pleadingly.

"I know," he said, a determined look on his face.

He then turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Logan?" Charles asked, curiously.

"To call Fury," he growled, and exited the room.

"I wouldn't want to be Fury right now," Laura said, grinning.

Charles chuckled.

"No," he said, smiling, "neither would I."

…


	4. A New Codename

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter IV. A New Codename

"So, there's another one out there," Nick Fury, head of S.H.E.I.L.D, spoke over the video connection.

"Apparently," Wolverine, now in his X-Mean uniform, said, "and he'll be back—he hasn't completed his mission yet."

"So, you want us to capture him?" Fury asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Wolverine growled, "we'll do that."

"Then what do you want from us," Fury asked, raising the eyebrow of his one good eye.

"Take down Hydra!" Wolverine snarled, pounding a fist down on to the computer terminal.

Fury snorted, rolling his good eye.

"Don't you think we've been trying?" he asked, contemptuously. "Their organization is just too big and wide-spread…"

"Then make sure they can't create any more 'weapons'," Wolverine growled, angrily. "Find out where they've got my DNA and destroy it!"

"Now that," Fury said, smirking with his cigar in his mouth, "we can do. I'll get right on it. What about the kid?"

"His codename is Timberwolf," Wolverine supplied, "and I told you _I'll_ handle him."

"Oh?" Fury asked, curious. "How do you plan to do that?"

"Simple," he said, smirking. "I'm going to 'ground' him."

Fury barked out laughing. "Oh, yeah," he scoffed, "that'll work."

"They've more than likely brainwashed him, not wanting to take the chance he'd go rogue like his 'sister'," he explained.

"By the way, how is ole 23?" Fury asked, curious. "Think I could convince her to come work for me?"

"Over my stone cold dead body, Fury," Logan told him, firmly, "and she's fine. She starts school on Monday."

"Let's hope one of the teachers doesn't piss her off," Fury said, smiling. "Those claws can do a lot of damage."

"Just shut up and get your butt in gear already," Wolverine told him.

He then switched off the computer monitor to cut the connection.

He sighed, shaking his head.

He had done and seen some pretty strange things in his day, but finding out he had a 'daughter' and now a 'son' out there was almost too much even for him.

"Are you all right, Logan?" Charles asked, wheeling in.

He nodded. "I guess so," he grunted.

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked.

Wolverine nodded. "Are the boys ready?" he asked, curiously.

"Beast, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Ice-Man are waiting in the X-Jet for you," Charles said.

He nodded, pulling his mask up. "Good," he said, "then we can go."

"Not without me you can't," a determined voice spoke, and they turned to find Laura standing there in a blue-n-black uniform.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Wolverine growled at her.

"With you," she told him, stubbornly. "You and I are the only two who stand a chance of taking him, remember?"

"I'd prefer you stayed here," he told her, crossing his arms.

"I'd prefer to be a regular kid," she shrugged, "but you don't see that happenin', either."

He pointed a warning finger at her.

"Watch your mouth, kid," he told her, sternly.

She smirked. "Are we going or not?" she asked, cheekily.

Wolverine looked at Charles, who simply smirked at him.

Shaking his head, he sighed.

"All right," he told her, "let's go, but you follow my orders. Understand?"

"Understood," she said, seriously.

"C'mon then," he said, and then headed out of the computer room and towards the hangar where the X-Jet is.

"I'll attempt to track him with Cerebro from here," Charles called after them.

"Thanks," Wolverine called over his shoulder.

"So," Laura asked, "do I get a new codename now?"

"You want one?" he asked, curiously.

"I never liked X-23," she told him, wrinkling her nose. "I always felt like a chromosome or something."

He chuckled. "Well, let's see," he said, scratching his chin, "how about…Wildcat?"

Laura wrinkled her nose.

"Okay," he said, thinking some more. "Vixen?

Laura shook her head. "Do I look like a fox to you?" she asked, snorting.

"No, guess not," Wolverine said, grinning. "So, how about…Huntress?"

Laura nodded in approval. "I like that," she said. "It makes me sound fierce."

Wolverine chuckled. "I've seen you fight, darlin'," he reminded her. "You _are_ fierce."

She smirked at that, and they boarded the X-Jet.

"Everybody strap yourselves in," he instructed Beast and the kids. "Time to go huntin'."

…


	5. The Wolf and the Tiger

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter V. The Wolf and the Tiger

The X-Jet flew over Bayville in stealth mode.

The last thing that wanted to do was rile up the 'normal' citizens.

"He's close," Huntress said, suddenly.

The others, except her 'father', all looked at her puzzled.

"She's right," Wolverine stated, setting the jet to hover-mode. "He _is_ nearby."

"How can you be so sure?" Beast asked, curiously. "Nothing has shown up on the scanners."

Wolverine shrugged.

"Don't really know, Hank," he said, un-strapping himself from his seat. "I just feel it in my gut."

Huntress also un-strapped herself. "I'm coming with you," she said, determined.

Her 'father' nodded, and then looked at the others.

"You all stay put for now," he growled at them. "We'll call if we need you."

"Understood," Beast said, taking over at the helm.

"Elf," Wolverine said to Nightcrawler, "give us a lift, will ya?"

Nightcrawler smiled brightly. "Sure thing," he said, teleporting out of his seat to stand beside them.

"We'll report in every fifteen minutes," Wolverine told them, "don't do anything unless you here from me or Charles."

Beast, Cyclops, and Ice-Man all nodded their understanding of the situation.

Wolverine looked at his 'daughter'. "You ready?" he asked her.

A fierce look crossed the girl's face.

"Always," she stated, extending her claws.

"Then take us down," Wolverine told Nightcrawler.

The blue furred boy nodded and grabbed a hold of both of their shoulders.

Then they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They reappeared on the street below.

"Uh," Huntress said, wrinkling her nose. "Does it always smell like that?"

She was referring to the fact that Nightcrawler left behind the smell of sulfur when he teleported.

"Sorry," the boy told her, sheepishly. "I can't help it."

She nodded, understanding.

"Head back up," Wolverine instructed him, "and keep the clownin' to a minimum, huh?"

Nightcrawler mock saluted him. "Aye, aye, Sir," he said, and then disappeared once more.

"He's kinda cute," Huntress stated. "In a blue-furred kinda way."

"Uh huh," Wolverine said, frowning.

"Keep your mind on what you're doin'—and don't get any ideas. You're not allowed to date 'til—"

"I'm your age?" she asked him, cheekily.

"Very funny," he told her, "but I'm serious. Stay focused."

She nodded. "Let's go," she said, determined. Her four claws shot out of her hands.

Wolverine extended his own claws, and together they began following the gut instinct they both felt.

Suddenly Wolverine stopped and sniffed the air.

"I smell somethin'," he growled, ominously. "And it ain't him."

Huntress sniffed the air also. "Your right," she said, "but if its not him, then who?"

From up above, a large shadow fell across them.

They both looked in time to find a large behemoth diving down upon them.

Wolverine recognized him instantly. "Sabretooth," he growled, low and dangerous.

"You know him?" Huntress asked, wide-eyed.

"Unfortunately," Wolverine grunted. "He's my half-brother."

The one called Sabretooth was large, heavily muscled, and had ten natural 'claws' on his hands.

On his forehead was a round device that blinked red and his eyes had a vacant look to it.

"Hey, ain't that one of those doohickeys you used on the others before?" Wolverine asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," Huntress stated, "which means Timberwolf has gotten to him."

"But why ain't he unconscious?" Wolverine asked, curiously. "Like they were?"

She shrugged. "Hydra must have upgraded them so that they act as neural-controllers of some kind," she told him.

"Like what?" he asked, perplexed.

"They've taken over his mind," she explained. "They're pulling his strings like a puppet."

"Great," Wolverine said, shaking his head. "Just what we need right now."

"I think that's the point," she told him, smirking.

Suddenly, Sabretooth let out a loud growl and charged toward him.

Wolverine and Huntress jumped apart, but the large behemoth seemed only interested in the former rather than the latter.

The two men fought, slashing at each other with their claws.

Huntress watched, preparing to come to is aide, when she suddenly felt a sensation of danger.

She spun around just in time to stop her 'brother' from plunging one of his elbow blades into her chest.

She stumbled and lost her balance, hitting the ground, and taking him with her.

He was on top of her, attempting to force his blade down.

"Y-You don't have to do this," she pleaded with him, as they struggled.

"I must de-activate the rogue," he stated, automatically. "I must destroy X-23."

Huntress sighed.

Her 'father' had been right, they _had_ brainwashed him!

She glanced to see how he was doing and found him still engaged in the fight with Sabretooth.

"You're good," she told Timberwolf, smirking. "Using a known enemy to attack Wolverine to keep him distracted while you take me on…"

"I must use any means necessary to complete my mission," he told her, still speaking like a robot.

He pressed down harder, still trying to force his blade down.

"But you know what?" she stated, her voice like poisoned honey. "I'm still ten times better!"

She lifted her knees and extended both the blades in her feet.

They sank deep into his gut, which would have killed him had he not had the same advanced healing factor as her and Wolverine.

It may not have killed him, but it certainly rendered him stunned for the moment.

She kicked out and sent him flying backwards to hit a brick wall.

He slumped to the ground, his wounds already starting to heal.

Knowing she didn't have much time, she was on her feet in an instant and without hesitating charged at Sabretooth.

Leaping onto his back, she climbed until she could reach and wrap an arm around his neck.

The large man thrashed and tried to dislodge her, but she was stronger than she looked.

"What are you doin'?" Wolverine demanded, angrily.

"What does it look like?" she growled back, reaching to remove the neural transmitter on his forehead.

Yanking it off, she kicked off, somersaulted backwards, and landed on her feet in a fighting crouch.

Sabretooth stopped thrashing and blinked in confusion.

"Wolverine!" he snarled, seeing his nemesis/half-brother. "What's going on here!?"

Wolverine shrugged.

"Nothin' that concerns you, skunk-breath," he growled, "so just take a hike already."

Timberwolf had recovered and with a savage growl to rival either of the two men charged at Huntress again.

"Oh, no you don't," Wolverine growled, catching the boy and holding him a bear hug.

This pinned his arms, and also his elbows so that he couldn't extend those blades of his.

The boy struggled and thrashed, but despite his training he still only possessed half of Wolverine's strength.

The only thing he could do was extend and retract his claws, but that did him little good.

"Good," Sabretooth grunted, savagely, "hold him still for me. I owe that little punk a good beatin'."

He doubled his fists and took a step toward the two of them.

Huntress was suddenly in his path, her claws at the ready, and a determined look on her face.

"I can't let you do that," she told him, fiercely.

Sabretooth roared with laughter.

"Little girl," he growled, leaning down, "if you think I'm scared of _you_…"

He paused, sniffing. He frowned.

"You smell like him," he said, pointing at Wolverine. He sniffed the air again.

"And so does he," he pointed at Timberwolf. "What's goin' on here, Logan?"

"They're my kids," Wolverine growled at him. "Now get outta here, Creed, before I turn this one here loose on you again!"

Sabretooth narrowed his eyes.

"Humph," he snorted, rudely. "I can see you're busy, little brother. We'll finish this some other time."

Wolverine snorted. "Count on it, bub," he growled.

Sabretooth smirked, patted Huntress on the head—easily avoiding the swipe of her claws she aimed at him—and then leapt up onto one of the roofs and disappeared.

"Let me go," Timberwolf growled, "I must complete my mission!"

"Just settle down, boy," Wolverine growled, struggling to keep his hold on him. "Your mission's over."

"No!" Timberwolf roared, his claws extending and rescinding over and over again. "I must de-activate X-23!"

Wolverine sighed. "A little help here would be nice?" he grunted at Huntress.

"Of course," she said, retracting her claws and balling up her fist.

She crossed over to them and looked apologetically at Timberwolf.

"I'm sorry," she told him and then delivered a sucker punch to his jaw that knocked him out cold.

His claws retracted automatically and he slumped in Wolverine's arms.

"Thanks," Wolverine said, lifting the unconscious youth onto and over his shoulder.

"Your welcome," she told him. "What are we going to do with him now?"

"Take him home," he told her, "and hope Charles can undo what those nut-bags did to him."

She nodded, understanding.

Wolverine got out his comm. link and spoke to Beast, "Bring the jet. We got him."

…


	6. Connected

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter VI. Connected

They put the boy in the infirmary and strapped him down.

Charles did a minor mind probe just to make certain he was all right.

"He should awaken in a few hours," he told Logan and Laura, both of whom were waiting to either side of the boy's bed.

"Question is," Logan said, raising an eyebrow, "will we be able to un-brainwash him?"

"That is something we will have to see," Charles said. "Once he's fully awake, I'll be able try and reach him."

Laura nodded, understanding. "I know I shouldn't," she said, "but I can't help but feel sorry for him."

"Why's that?" Logan asked her, gently.

"He's never been allowed to have a life," she said. "I mean, my life sucks but at least I did get to live outside of a tank—he didn't."

He nodded, understanding. "I know what it's like," he told her, "but we're gonna help him get through this."

"I don't know why," she said, "I mean, he did try to 'de-activate' me, but for some reason I can't hate him."

"Why should you?" Logan asked her. "He can't help what's been done to him anymore than you or I could."

She nodded. "I feel, I don't know," she said, shrugging, "connected to him. Does that makes sense."

Logan nodded. "Perfect sense, darlin'," he told her, smirking. "You know why that is, don't you?"

She shook her head.

"Because you _are_ connected to him," he told her. "You both share my DNA that makes him a part of you and you apart him."

"And we're both apart of you," she said, quietly.

He nodded. "That's right," he told her. "And I'm real partial to my parts, so I'm not gonna let either one of you get away from me."

She laughed then, surprising him and herself.

"Well now," he said, "now there's a sound I could get used to hearin' more of."

"Yes," Charles agreed, smiling, "quite so."

"Thank you," she told him, blushing in embarrassment.

"Why don't you join the others in the lounge?" the professor suggested.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, hesitantly.

"Go on," Logan told her, "you gotta do it sometime. Remember, you're gonna be goin' to school with 'em."

"And you already know Kitty and Kurt," Charles added. "They'd both love for you to join them."

"All right then," she said, and then glanced down at her 'brother'. "What about him?"

"The sedative Hank gave him will keep him asleep a few more hours," Charles assured her.

She nodded and turned to leave the infirmary.

Logan watched her go, a slight smile on his lips.

"Fatherhood suits you, my friend," Charles commented, smirking.

Logan snorted, shrugging. "If you say so," he grunted. "Most of the time I feel like I'm gonna make some huge mistake."

Charles chuckled. "All new parents—especially new fathers—feel that way," he assured him. "You're going to do fine with them."

"Yeah, let's hope so," Logan said, glancing down at his 'son'. "The jury's still out on him. What if what they did to him screwed him up so bad inside that you _can't_ help him?"

"Then we'll send him to someone who can," Charles told him, simply.

"Yeah, who's that?" he asked, curiously.

"Dr. Moira MacTaggert," the professor, quietly.

Logan smirked. "Your ex-wife, huh?"

Charles sighed. "Yes," he said, "though the fact that Moira and I were once married has no bearings on this…"

"Uh huh," Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think, perhaps," Charles said, "I will go give her a call now—just to let her know we might have a case for her."

"Uh huh," Logan said, smirking as he watched the wheel-chair bound man roll himself out the door.

He looked down at his 'son' again.

"We're connected, kid," he told him. "Whether you like it or not."

…


	7. Guidance and Discipline

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter VII. Guidance and Discipline

Timberwolf thrashed and struggled against the restraints holding him to the chair in Xavier's study.

"Let me go!" he roared, flexing his fingers again and again to extend his claws. "I must de-activate X-23!"

Logan sighed. "I'm gettin' pretty tired of hearing that," he grunted, sourly.

That was all the boy had said the last three days, since they had removed the sedative.

Whenever the girl got anywhere near him, his 'fits' would become even more violent and they'd have to sedate him again.

It was now Monday, and Laura had gone to school with the others.

Charles had felt this was probably the best time to try and reach his mind.

He'd been trying these last few days, of course, but the boy's agitated state prevented him from getting very far.

"Please, son," the professor said, gently, "calm yourself." He reached out with his mind.

Logan watched as they stared into each other's eyes and Timberwolf stopped thrashing about.

It seemed Charles had been able to finally enter his mind. That was good.

He just hoped he'd be able to do something now that he was in there.

They stayed that way for a while, thirty minutes at least, and then suddenly Timberwolf growled.

"Get out of my head!" he roared, and started thrashing against his restraints even more.

Logan sighed.

Charles blinked and then sighed wearily.

He glanced at him apologetically.

"Well?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His mind is in turmoil," the professor told him, shaking his head.

"There are no memories to speak of, just a series of images and feelings."

Logan nodded, understanding. Of course there wouldn't be any memories...

The boy had never been allowed to do anything so he _could_ acquire memories.

"What sort of images?" he asked, curiously.

"Violence, mostly," Charles said, quietly. "Things no child should _ever_ be made to watch. Of course, Laura's image is there with the phrase 'de-activate her' over and over again by a hypnotic voice. Also, there a more than a few images of you."

"Me?" Wolverine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Charles nodded. "Yes," he said, "and those images invoked a strong emotion."

"Which was…?" he prompted, curiously.

"Respect," Charles told him, solemnly.

"Huh?" Logan stated, scratching his head. "I wonder why?"

"I got the impression that he was told that he should be like you," Charles explained, "that if he did—he'd be needed and wanted."

"He is needed and wanted," Logan growled. "By me."

Charles nodded. "He is also in desperate need of guidance and discipline," he said, sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiously.

"The only emotion he allows himself to feel is rage," Charles explained, "and the only thing he seems to respond to is pain."

"I can relate," Logan grunted, sourly.

"Yes, I know," Charles said, sighing. "The images of Laura inside his mind invoked the strangest reaction, however. Those invoked fear."

"He's afraid of her?" Logan asked, curious.

"To a certain extent," Charles said, "but only because he fears she's better than him, and that if he fails in his 'mission' he will be the one to be de-activated instead of her."

Logan growled, clenching his fists.

"If I ever get my hands on those…_people_," he snarled, angrily, "I'm gonna—"

Suddenly, Timberwolf managed to snap both the bonds holding him down and lunged at him.

He caught the boy's wrists in a firm grip, preventing him from doing any damage with either his claws or his elbow blades.

"Settle down, kid," he told him, firmly.

"Let me go!" the boy roared at him, pushing forward against his grip.

This did manage to push Logan against the wall somewhat hard, causing him to grunt.

Seeing that he couldn't get out of the strong grip holding him or push his claws down further, the boy changed tactics.

He moved closer, just an inch or two, and raised his knee…striking Logan in a very sensitive area.

The man grunted and hissed in pain, but didn't collapse or release his hold.

That did it!

Growling, he spun the boy around to fold both arms behind his back.

"Logan?" Charles asked, puzzled. "What are you going to do?"

"You said it," Logan told him, frog-marching the boy back to the chair he'd been sitting in. "He needs guidance _and_ discipline."

"Yes…" Charles acknowledged, hesitantly.

"Well, you tried providin' the guidance," Logan told him. "Now, _I'll_ provide the discipline."

With that, he placed one leg onto the chair and bent the struggling boy over it.

"Logan," Charles said, hesitantly, "I'm not sure…"

"You told me he respected me, right?" Logan growled. "That the only thing he seemed to respond to is pain?"

The professor nodded. "Yes," he admitted, "but surely there must be some other way…"

"He's my kid, Charles," Logan told him, "and if this is the only way to reach him, then…"

He shrugged, raising his hand back.

"I'll leave you alone," the professor said, sighing, and then wheeled himself out of the room.

Logan snorted, and then brought his hand down across the boy's backside.

Timberwolf continued to thrash and struggle, he didn't appear to even notice the slap on the butt.

Logan brought his hand down again, this time harder.

Still nothing.

Logan brought his hand down again and again and again.

Each time harder than the last, but the boy still didn't seem to even care he was being spanked.

"All right, son," he growled, "time to up the ante…"

In one swift move, he yanked the sweat pants they had put on him down to expose his backside.

He then proceeded to reign down smack after smack after smack.

This _did_ get a reaction.

Timberwolf stopped thrashing and struggling, he was now aware that someone was 'attacking' his posterior.

"S-Stop it," he grunted, obviously annoyed. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Not 'til you stop misbehavin'," Logan told him, continuing to spank him, "and start listenin'."

He increased his strength, just a little bit, and began targeting a particular sensitive area.

Timberwolf attempted to get free again, but this time it was only a half-hearted attempt.

Tear welled in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

"W-Why are you doing this?" he whimpered, quietly.

"Cuz, son," Logan told him, still spanking, "I want to help you and right now this seems the only way to do that."

The boy's backside was starting to turn a deep shade of red.

"I-Is t-t-this p-p-punishment for not completing my mission?" the boy asked, as tears started leaking from his eyes.

"No," Logan told him, "this is punishment for throwin' a temper tantrum."

"Y-You would not let me go," the boy stated, sniffling. "Y-You would not let me complete my mission."

"And I ain't gonna, either," Logan growled. "She's your sister and you're not gonna hurt her!"

He stopped spanking then, but didn't let the boy up.

He wanted to see what his reaction would be first.

The boy blinked. "X-23 is my sister?" he asked, surprised.

"You and her share the same DNA," Logan told him, firmly. "That makes her the closest thing to a sister you've got."

"Y-You and I share the same DNA, too," the boy stated, quietly. "Don't we?"

"You were made from my DNA," Logan told him, "which makes me the closest thing to a father you've got."

"F-Father?" the boy asked, shocked. "I can't have a father…"

"Why not?" Logan asked him, gently.

"I'm a weapon," the boy stated, his voice devoid of emotion as if he was repeating something he'd heard over and over again.

"Weapons don't have fathers…"

"You're a kid," Logan growled, angrily, "not a weapon!"

"But _they_—"

"I don't care what _they_ told you," Logan roared, angrily.

"YOU—(_smack!)—_ARE—(_smack!)_—NOT—(_smack!)_—A—(_smack!)_—WEAPON—(_smack!)_—!"

Timberwolf hissed, wincing at the sting each of those smacks caused on his reddened behind.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, quietly.

Logan sighed, calming himself.

"You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for, son," he muttered, sourly.

He pulled the boy's sweat pants back into place and stood him up straight again.

Grabbing him by the shoulders, he stared him straight in the eye.

"What _they_ told you, what _they_ did to you was wrong," he told him, firmly. "You aren't a weapon, you're a child."

"I'm not a child," the boy stated, unaware his 'sister' had said those exact same words before.

"Yes, you _are_," Logan told him, firmly.

"I-I don't know how to be a one," the boy said, looking down. "A child, I mean."

Logan smirked at that. He lifted his chin so that they were staring each other in the eye.

"It ain't that hard," he assured him, chuckling. "Just watch some of these others 'round here and you'll fit right in."

"_They'll_ come after me," he told them, wide-eyed. "_They'll_ come after us both."

"They might," Logan agreed, snorting, "but they ain't gonna get you. Not so long as I'm alive, anyway."

"Why?" the boy asked, curiously.

"Because, son," Logan told him, "you and her are apart of me. You're my kids and I ain't gonna ever let anything bad happen to you."

The boy's eyes filled with unshed tears.

Pent up emotions that had been inside him all along but never allowed to be free were now rising to the surface.

Logan pulled him against him, crushing him in a bear hug.

"Let it out, kid," he whispered in his ear, "don't fight 'em."

The boy began to sob heartbreakingly into his chest. He wrapped his arms around his waist, tightly.

Logan held him, stroking his hair awkwardly, offering what support he could.

Charles came back in then. "Is everything all right?" he asked, gently.

Logan shrugged. "It will be," he told him, smirking down at the boy in his arms.

The professor nodded, smiling also at the tender sight.

"Yes," he said to himself, "I believe it most certainly will be.

…


	8. A New Name

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter VIII. A New Name

At fifteen minutes after three o'clock, the kids of the institute returned from school.

Laura walked into the mansion beside Kurt and Kitty, who was talking up a storm about the day she had.

"Well now," Logan said, smirking, "look at you…"

He was referring to the fact that she was wearing a light blue flower-print, knee-length dress, with matching leggings, and her new sneakers.

Her long dark hair had been braided and hung loosely down her back like a thick rope.

Kitty had even talked her into wearing a little bit of make-up; of course, she had to have help putting it on.

She shrugged at her 'father'.

"It's no big deal," she said, though she was pleased he seemed to like the way she looked.

"Uh huh," he said, "how was your first day?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Logan," Kitty piped up, smiling brightly, "she didn't beat anybody up."

"I vish she had," Kurt said, sighing. "That'd have been _so_ cool!"

"I wouldn't have thought so, Elf," Logan told him, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, right," Kurt said, nervously. "Well, I guess I'd better get started on my homework!"

He then disappeared in a puff of sulfur smelling smoke.

Logan raised an eyebrow at Kitty, who just smiled and headed on up the stairs to her room.

Laura watched her go, shaking her head.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked Logan, curiously.

He shrugged.

"It keeps 'em on their toes," he said, simply. "Not to sound all cliché, but…_did_ you have good day?"

"It was…interesting," she told him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked, amused.

"I haven't decided yet," she told him, her face turning serious. "How is he?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Logan suggested, pointing to the side.

She looked and found her 'brother' standing there, dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Logan beckoned him over to them with a finger, and he came to stand beside them hesitantly.

"Uh, hi," he spoke, his voice hitching a bit, "X—uh—I mean, Laura."

"Hi," she replied, just as awkwardly.

Logan laughed at them, and both looked at him with a scowl.

"You two sound like you should be on your first date," he chuckled. "Relax, already."

Laura snorted. "Can you believe we share his DNA?" she asked her 'brother', smirking.

He smiled. "Maybe it's just because he's so old," he said, smirking back.

Logan snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah," he said, wrapping an arm around both of them, "you're both definitely mine."

The two kids smiled at this.

"So, what do I call you?" Laura asked him, curiously.

He bit his lip, nervously.

"I, uh, don't know," he said, hesitantly. "I haven't really thought about it."

She looked at their 'father'. "Well?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He frowned. "Well, what?" Logan asked, confused.

"Why haven't you named him yet?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "That is a parent's job, isn't it?"

Logan scratched him chin, thinking about it.

"I guess so," he said, glancing down at his 'son'. "Got a preference?"

"Any name you pick will be fine," the boy told him. "I won't mind."

"How about if it starts with an 'L' like mine," Laura said, smirking. "We _are_ twins…well, sort of."

"Somethin' that starts with 'L'…?" Logan said, thinking. "Lance?"

"Isn't that Kitty's boyfriend's name?" Laura asked, referring to Avalanche.

"Oh, yeah, right," Logan said, "scratch that, then. Uh…Larry?"

Both kids wrinkled their noses at _that_.

He chuckled. "All right, guess not," he said, smirking. "How about…Lucas?"

"Lucas," the boy said, thinking. "I like that."

"Me, too," Laura said, nodding in approval.

Logan nodded as well. "Lucas it is then," he said, patting the boy on the back. "Lucas Logan."

"That's your name," Lucas told him, seriously.

"Course," Logan told him, smirking. "You're my kid, ain't ya?"

His 'son' nodded.

"Then you got my name," he stated, firmly.

"All right," Lucas said, "that makes sense, I guess."

"I'm glad you approve," Logan said, and then looked at his 'daughter'. "Got any homework?"

"Not really," she told him, shrugging.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, maybe a little bit," she admitted, sheepishly.

"Thought so," he smirked. "You go get to it, then."

She nodded and turned to head up the stairs, but then stopped and looked at them.

"What are you two going to do?" she asked, curiously.

Logan smirked. "Have a bit of a work-out," he told her. "See what this kid here is made of."

"What about me?" she asked, frowning.

"I already know what you're made of," he told her, smirking. "Now, go get that homework done before dinner."

She scowled at him.

He narrowed his eyes.

She sighed, and turned to head on up the stairs…muttering under her breath the whole way.

Logan chuckled.

"Oh yeah," he said, wrapping an arm around his boy's shoulder, "she's definitely mine."

Lucas laughed at that, as they made their way down to training area below the mansion.

…


	9. FatherSon Bonding, Wolverine Style

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter IX. Father-Son Bonding…Wolverine style

Wolverine entered the Danger Room beside Timberwolf, dressed in a new red-n-black uniform.

"You comfortable with this?" he asked the boy. "We don't have to do this today, ya know."

"No," Timberwolf said, "I'm okay. I'm more comfortable in this uniform than I was in those jeans."

"That's cuz this is all you've ever known or been taught," Wolverine told him. "Give it some time, and you'll be another one of the kids before you know it."

"Maybe," he said, "I hope so."

"Well, kid," his 'father' assured him, "I _know_ so. Okay?"

Timberwolf nodded, smiling. "I'm ready whenever you are," he told him.

Wolverine nodded. "All right then," he said, smirking. "Show me what you got, kid."

Timberwolf flexed his fingers, extending his ten claws.

Wolverine's claws shot out and he automatically got into a fighting stance.

Timberwolf did the same.

They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make his move.

Timberwolf was the first to strike, leaping like the wolf he was named after with his claws out in front of him.

Wolverine easily avoided him, twisting his body to the side, and caused him to lose his balance slightly.

Timberwolf twisted and performed a backhand spring, landing on his feet.

He flexed his elbows and extended his other two blades.

Wolverine smirked. "I'm still waitin', kid," he said, motioning with a hand.

Timberwolf lunged, striking with an elbow blade, and then spinning around with a round-house kick to his gut.

Wolverine leapt back, crouched, and knocked his feet out from under him in a swiping roundhouse of his own.

Timberwolf somersaulted backwards, performed a back handspring, and landed in a crouched position.

"You're good," he told his 'father'. "Real good."

"Experience, kid," Wolverine told him, smirking. "No better teacher, trust me."

He decided it was time to go on the offensive and charged at the boy, swiping at him with his claws.

Timberwolf leapt back, moving from the side to side to avoid the rapidly moving blades.

He ducked underneath them and took a swipe at Wolverine's gut with one of his elbow blades.

Wolverine leapt back, avoiding it, but not before his uniform got sliced.

He smiled. "You're not half bad yourself, son," he told him, approvingly.

The boy seemed to glow with pride at that.

"Thanks," he said, grinning.

"Uh huh," Wolverine said, and then kicked him in the gut.

Timberwolf felt the air rush out of his lungs, as he landed on his backside on the ground.

"But," Wolverine said, wagging a warning finger at him, "don't get cocky."

He then held out a hand to help him up.

Timberwolf accepted it, and then smiled mischievously.

He yanked, hard, throwing Wolverine off balance and sending him flying face-first onto the ground.

The boy laughed. "Never underestimate an opponent," he warned the man, smirking.

"Oh, it's on now," Wolverine said, lunging at the boy and tackling him to the ground.

He then proceeded to 'attack' him in a most insidious way. He tickled him.

"Ah, not fair!" the boy laughed, squirming under the 'onslaught'.

"Uh huh," Wolverine said, laughing also. "Do you surrender?"

"Never!" Timberwolf growled, and then laughed even harder when a particular spot was 'attacked'.

"You sure about that, kid?" Wolverine asked him, smirking.

"All right, all right," the boy cried out, "I surrender!"

Wolverine stopped his 'attack', smiling. "And the old man wins another one," he said, smiling.

The boy smiled. "Only cuz you cheated," he accused, good-naturedly.

"Who, me?" Wolverine asked, innocently. "Nah, couldn't be!"

"Oh yes it was," Timberwolf told him, smirking.

"Want to go again?" Wolverine asked him, pulling back his hood.

"Sure," his 'son' told him.

"Mind if I join you this time?" a voice asked, and they looked to find Huntress standing there.

"You finish your homework?" Wolverine asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "It wasn't much," she told him. "We just had to read a chapter from this book."

"Think you'll remember what you read?" he asked her, curiously.

"Of course," she said, snorting. "I have a photo-graphic memory."

"No kiddin'?" he asked, surprised.

"So do I," Timberwolf told her, smiling.

"I figured," she said, helping him to his feet. "What do you say? Think the two of us can take him?"

Her 'brother' nodded. "Oh, yeah," he said, smirking. "Definitely."

Wolverine chuckled, getting to his feet. "All right," he said, pulling his mask back into place. "Bring it on, kiddies."

The two kids smirked.

As one, they all extended their claws.

…


	10. The Camping Trip

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter X. The Camping Trip

"Is this a training exercise?" Lucas asked Logan as he helped him pack the gear into the jeep.

"If it was," Logan told him, "more than just the three of us would be goin'."

"Then I don't understand," the boy told him, "why are we doing this?"

"It's called going camping, kid," Logan told him, "and it was Charles' idea—a way for us to all bond as a family."

"Oh," Lucas said, handing him the fishing poles and stuff.

The boy had been at the institute now for a couple of weeks, his 'sister' now for three weeks, and was adjusting fairly well all things considered.

Unfortunately, both of the kids had begun to have nightmares—violent ones much like the ones he used to have.

It was a holiday weekend and several of the other kids were going home to visit with their parents, so Charles had suggested he take them on a family type outing.

Charles himself was going to be away this weekend, going to Murr Island to speak with his ex-wife about something.

Storm was going with him, so that would leave just Beast, Rogue, and Kurt at the Institute.

He had tried to get the Goth and the Elf to go along with them, but both preferred to stay behind.

"Is that everything?" Lucas asked, curiously.

"Everything but Laura's gear," Logan told him. "Where is she?"

"Right here," his daughter replied, coming into the garage carrying a duffle.

Like her brother, who was wearing green-n-brown camouflage pants and a green t-shirt, she was wearing blue-n-gray camouflage pants and a blue t-shirt.

Both were wearing their combat boots.

Logan had noticed that they tended to dress alike, at least by wearing the same colors or styles usually, but he hadn't been able to figure out if it was a conscious thing or not.

_He_ was wearing his usual blue jeans and black t-shirt and black boots.

He wondered momentarily if it was because the two of them shared a unique link or if it was just because they were so much alike in personality.

He had also noticed that not only could he sense where both of them were most of the time, but he could also tell when one or the other was agitated or upset.

Laura handed him her duffle bag and asked, "Are we ready to go?"

He nodded as he stowed her bag in the back. "Yep, hop in," he told them, fishing for the keys in his pocket.

Lucas hopped into the back, while Laura climbed into the passenger seat.

Logan smirked and then climbed into driver's seat, noticing something they had forgotten to do right away.

"Seat belts," he told them, firmly. "Healing factors aside, I ain't about to get a ticket."

Both sighed, but complied.

He chuckled and put his own seat belt on.

They were both becoming more and more relaxed around each other and him, not to mention everybody else.

Laura had adapted to school very well, and Lucas was due to start on Monday.

Charles, Beast, and Storm had spent the last two weeks teaching him the basics—as he had no knowledge aside from what had been needed to 'blend in' and complete his 'mission'.

It turned out, thanks to his photographic memory, that he was a quick study and was ready to join his sister and the others at Bayville High.

Logan started the jeep up and pulled out of the garage.

"How long will it take to reach our destination?" Laura asked, curiously.

"A couple of hours," he told her, shrugging. "It ain't that far out of the city."

"What are our directives?" Lucas asked, curiously.

Logan snorted. "To relax and have fun," he told him, shaking his head.

He knew it wasn't their fault, but both kids still tended to view things in a military aspect.

Of course, he had done the same thing once upon a time; and occasionally still did.

He sure wished, however, someone had told him how annoying it could be.

"What will we be doing?" Laura asked, curiously. "Hunting?"

"Nah, wrong season for huntin'," Logan told them, "but we'll definitely be doin' some fishin'. I got you both some gear and a license."

"You need a license to fish?" Laura asked, smirking.

Logan shrugged. "It's the law," he said, simply.

"Is it hard to fish?" Lucas asked, curiously.

"Nah," Logan said, grinning. "All you need is a little bit of patience and just the right bait."

"Oh," the boy said. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle it then."

His father chuckled. "I'm sure you will too," he said, shaking his head.

"Is this what its like?" Laura asked him, curiously.

"Like what, darlin'?" he asked, puzzled by the question.

"Being part of a family," she said, seriously.

"I reckon it is," he said, quietly. "I ain't ever really had a family afore to know."

"Oh," the girl said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Logan reached over and tapped her on her chin.

"Hey now, chin up," he told her, firmly. "I got me a family now, that's all that really matters."

She smiled at that. "I guess your right."

"I _know_ I am," Logan said, smirking. "Now, just sit back and enjoy the ride."

And they did just that.

After two hours, they arrived at the camp site and Logan parked the jeep.

"There's a lake," Laura said, surprised.

"Course," Logan told her, beginning to unpack the gear, "where'd you think we were gonna go fishin' at?"

"I guess I didn't think about it," she told him, honestly. "Can we go swimming, as well?"

"Course," he told her, smirking. "I hope you brought your bathin' suit?"

"I did," she laughed, "don't worry?"

"I wasn't," he told her, teasing. "Did you bring you one?"

This was, of course, directed at Lucas.

"Uh, no," he said, biting his lip. "I don't think I'll swim, anyway."

Logan frowned, puzzled. "Why's that?" he asked, curiously.

He didn't know a kid who didn't love to swim.

The boy shrugged. "I just don't want to," he said, evading the question.

"You _can_ swim, can't you?" his sister asked him, curiously.

He blushed. "Um…" he said, hesitantly. "No, not really."

Logan's eyebrows shot up to his head.

"You don't know how to swim?" he asked, amazed. "_They_ didn't teach you?"

The boy shrugged. "It wasn't vital to my 'mission'," he replied, biting his lip.

"Of all the stupid…" Logan growled, shaking his head. "Well then, I reckon I'll just have to teach you."

The boy looked surprised by this. "You'd teach me to swim?" he asked, amazed.

"Course," he told him, smirking. "My old man taught me, so I reckon I'll teach you."

The boy nodded, but then sighed.

"I don't have a bathing suit," he told him, blushing.

Logan shrugged. "So?" he said. "Just swim naked…"

"What!?" Lucas and Laura both exclaimed, both blushing furiously.

He laughed at this reaction, but they simply glared at him.

He held up a hand at them to forestall the inevitable protests.

"Relax," he told them, grinning. "Neither one of you will have to die of embarrassment."

He pointed to the other side of the lake, where a group of large stones concealed a portion of it.

"We'll go to the far side of the lake," he told them, "behind those large rocks where no one will see us. Okay?"

Laura nodded, relieved. "Yes, thank you," she said, grinning.

Lucas nodded. "Ditto," he said, sighing in relief as well.

Logan laughed and handed them both their tents.

"Go start settin' up," he told them, still chuckling.

They did so and he smiled as he watched them go, shaking his head.

Kids!

What was a father to do?

…


	11. Swimming, Old School

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter XI. Swimming, Old-School

They set the camp up, built a fire pit, and then Logan taught his kids how to fish.

Near sunset, they returned to camp with a tidy amount of trout—most of which had been caught by Laura.

"I'm right proud of ya," Logan told her, patting her on the back, "and don't let any boy ever tell ya girls can't fish."

"I won't," she told him, practically beaming from his praise, "and thank you. I had fun today."

"I had fun, too," Lucas told him, grinning, "even though I didn't catch that many fish."

"You still caught some," Logan reminded him, "and they weren't little minnows, either."

The boy blushed, but smiled. "Thanks," he said, quietly.

Logan smirked. "Tomorrow," he told him, "you'll have even more fun."

"Really?" the boy asked. "Why's that?"

"Cuz," his father told him, "I'm gonna teach ya how to swim."

"Really?" the boy asked, smiling. "That'll be great!"

Logan nodded, patting him on the back.

"Well," he told them, "if you two will go gather us some fire wood while I clean a few of these beauties I'll make us some supper."

They nodded and went to do just that.

That night, all three ate their fill of trout and baked beans with bacon slices; all of which was washed down with fresh spring water.

Logan glanced at his watch and then up at the night sky.

"It's gettin' pretty late," he told them. "Best be turnin' in, I reckon."

The kids nodded and got up to head for their tents.

Logan grabbed his sleeping bag and unrolled it by the fire.

"How come you don't have a tent?" Laura asked, curiously.

"I prefer to sleep under the stars, darlin'," he told her, smirking. "And I can keep an eye out for trouble, too."

"Oh," she said, "well, good night then." She then crawled into her tent and zipped it up.

"Yeah, good night," Lucas said, crawling into his own tent.

"Sleep tight, kiddos," Logan called out to them, "don't let the bed bugs bite."

They both groaned, and he couldn't help but chuckled.

They may have been created to be living weapons, but his kids were definitely still just kids.

The next morning, while Laura cleaned up the breakfast dishes and then planned to read a book Kitty had loaned her, Logan and Lucas headed to the far side of the lake for the promised swimming lesson.

Once they were clear of the camp site and Logan was certain of their privacy he stopped.

"This'll do," he told his son. "This looks like the perfect spot."

"Oh," the boy said, hesitantly, "okay."

"Well, go on," Logan told him, "start strippin'." He had already removed his own t-shirt.

'Uh, right," Lucas said, blushing. He hesitantly began removing his t-shirt.

Logan rolled his eyes as he removed his boots and jeans.

Lucas glanced at him, puzzled. "Didn't you bring a bathing suit?" he asked, curiously.

Logan nodded. "I did, but I left it in camp," he told him, shrugging.

"Why?" the boy asked, as he removed his blue jeans.

"Because," Logan told him, now that they were both just standing in their underwear, "I don't want you to fill self-conscious 'bout this."

"You don't have to," the boy assured him. "I don't want you to be embarrassed because of me."

Logan laughed at that.

"Kid," he told him, "when you're as old as me you don't get embarrassed very easily any more."

"How old are you?" Lucas asked, curiously.

He knew that Logan was far older than anybody might have guessed, but he didn't know exactly how old he was.

"Old enough to know there was a time when guys went swimming naked all the time," Logan told him, seriously.

"Really?" Lucas asked, amazed. "They used to do this all the time."

His father shrugged.

"Bathing suits are a relatively new concept more or less, kid," he told him, seriously.

"They are?" the boy asked. "I thought they'd been around for a hundred years or more."

Logan nodded. "They have been, but even back in the 30s, 40s, and 50s boys used to go to the nearest creek and swim—and they didn't bother with bathin' suits."

"Back even further than that, you either swam naked or in your long-johns, and since most folks only had one pair of long-johns they couldn't afford to get them wet."

Lucas nodded. That did make sense, he supposed.

"The question is," Logan said, "are you okay with this? Will you be too uncomfortable or embarrassed to learn to swim?"

Lucas thought about it, and then shook his head. "No," he assured him, "I'll be all right."

Logan nodded. "Good," he said, "then let's get to it."

He removed the last of his clothes and headed into the water.

After a moment's hesitation, Lucas did the same and followed him in.

"The water's cold," he commented, as he stood waist high in the water.

"You'll warm up in a minute," Logan assured him, smirking. "Now, let's get on with it."

The boy nodded. "What do I do first?" he asked, eagerly.

"First, you lie back in the water," his father instructed.

"How will I stay afloat?" the boy asked, biting his lip.

"I'll support you," Logan told him, "with one hand on your back and the other…well, on your backside."

"Oh, alright," Lucas said, and then allowed himself to be laid back in the water with his father supporting him.

"Now," Logan said, "just let yourself get used to the feelin' of the water. Let me guide ya."

He guided him out to deeper water, keeping his hands firmly in place so that the boy didn't panic…not that he thought he would, of course, but better safe than sorry.

"Okay," he told him, "start kicking your legs back and forth very gentle like."

The boy did as instructed, kicking his feet in and out.

"Good," Logan told him, repositioning himself so that his hands were both on the boy's back, "now spread your arms out to the side."

Lucas did this also. "Now what?" he asked, without stopping the motion of his feet.

"Start flappin'," Logan instructed, chuckling, "like a bird."

Now, Lucas was kicking his feet and waving his arms up and down. "Like this?" he asked.

Logan nodded. "Just like that," he told him, "keep it up." He ever so slightly removed his hands and let the boy go.

Without realizing it, Lucas was swimming backwards in the water all on his own.

"Hey," he said, suddenly realizing it, "I'm moving!"

Logan laughed. "You sure are," he said, swimming to him once again, "now let's turn you over and teach you to swim the other way."

He rolled the boy over onto his stomach, keeping one hand on his chest and the other on his backside to balance him in the water.

"Keep kicking your feet like you was doing before," he instructed, "but this time your going to paddle your arms in the water—like a wind-mill."

"Like this?" Lucas asked, making his arms go in a circle.

Logan nodded. "That's right," he told him. "The trick is to keep you head above the water and most folks do that by moving it from side to side as they move. Try it."

He let him go and watched as he tried swimming on his own.

"Hey," the boy realizing, "I'm doing it! I'm swimming!"

Logan nodded, proudly. "You sure are," he told him. "Here, watch me a minute."

He then dove under the water and swam in a circle around the floating teenager.

When he came back up, he asked, "Think you could do that?"

Lucas nodded. "Sure," he said, smiling brightly. "Watch this!"

He then dove under the water and copied what his father had done exactly.

"Not bad," Logan told him when he came back up, "before I'm through, son, you'll be swimmin' like a fish."

"I can't wait to show Laura," the boy said, but then blushed. "Uh, well…I guess I'll have to show her some other time."

Logan laughed, shaking his head.

"You can use my suit," he told him, slapping him on the back. "It'll be a bit baggy, but it has a draw string so it won't fall off of ya."

"You're not going to swim any more?" Lucas asked him.

"Nah," Logan told him, shrugging.

"I've never been much for swimmin' myself. I'll just sit back and watch you kids havin' fun."

Over the next couple of hours, they perfected Lucas' swimming ability until he was swimming as if he were born in the water.

"I don't know about you," Logan told him, as they sat in the sun drying off, "but I'm a might hungry."

Lucas rubbed his stomach. "Me, too," he said, "and I could use a nap."

"Swimmin' is good exercise," Logan told him, "and it wears ya out, that's for sure. Let's head back."

They headed back to camp to find Laura in the process of frying trout for lunch.

"You didn't tell me you could cook," Logan told her, smirking.

She shrugged. "You never asked," she told him, cheekily. "Have fun?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah," he said. "It was cool."

She nodded. "Great," she said, "maybe in a little bit you can show off what you learned."

He nodded, and then looked at their father. "What will we do tomorrow?"

Logan scratched his chin, thinking.

"I reckon we'll go on a hike," he said, smirking. "Maybe even try climbin' a few of these trees while we're at it."

The kids both smiled at that.

"That's cool," they said at the same time.

Logan smirked that.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I reckon it is at that."

…


	12. Three Old 'Friends'

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter XII. Three Old 'Friends'

The next morning, Logan took the kids on a hike through the woods.

Of course, they did more than just hike.

All three used their claws to climb the trees and then raced each other from tree to tree.

Logan had to admit he hadn't had so much fun in a really long time.

It seemed fatherhood agreed with him…something he had never thought would happen in his life.

They had just entered a clearing when Logan suddenly froze, sniffing the air.

The kids stopped as well, seeing his reaction. They both sniffed the air as well.

There was something in the air…a sense of danger.

Suddenly, from the trees on the other side of the clearing something large and familiar looking crashed.

"Sabretooth," Logan growled, his claws extending.

"Hey there, runt," the blonde behemoth smirked, "I've come to give that brat there the beatin' he's got comin'."

He pointed one long claw at Lucas.

"You and what army, dude?" the boy growled, his own claws extending.

His body tensed, preparing for a fight.

Laughter rang out then, high and shrill.

From the trees a second figure, a woman, stepped.

Logan gasped at the sight of her.

"Yuriko," he breathed, not believing his eyes.

The Asian woman smirked, evilly.

"Hello, Logan," she told him, coldly, "you may call me 'Lady Deathstrike' now."

She held up her hands, which sported surgically engineered razor sharp claws.

"What do you want?" Logan asked, his mouth going dry.

"It seems Madame Hydra wishes her children returned to her," Lady Deathstrike told him, grinning.

"Over my dead body," Logan growled, angrily.

He noticed Laura had also extended her claws and her body was tense, ready for action.

He smirked.

His kids wouldn't be taken back to those vipers without a fight.

Suddenly, from the trees, two long steel tentacles shot out and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs.

He was lifted off the ground and suspended in mid-air.

From the trees, stepped a figure more ominous than the other two put together.

He seemed to be made of entirely of metal, except for his long blonde hair.

He wore red, even his eyes were red, and the tentacles that had a hold of Logan were shooting out of his arms.

Logan felt the blood drain from his face.

"Omega Red," he whispered, again not believing his eyes.

"Hello, Comrade Logan," Omega Red spoke in a heavy Russian accent. "It has been long time since last we danced."

"Not long enough, bub," Logan growled, wincing as the tentacles tightened their grip on him.

"Do not make this harder than it has to be, Logan," Lady Deathstrike smirked. "Give us the brats and you'll die quickly."

"Why, Yuriko?" Logan asked, his voice thick with emotion.

He wondered what had turned the sweet innocent girl he had once known into this vicious, cold-hearted creature.

"My father's death changed me, Logan." She said, shrugging. "Made me harder, made me stronger."

"Made you a whacko, if you ask me," Laura stated, snorting.

"You said it, sis," Lucas replied, "but at least she's not as butt-ugly as _he_ is."

He nodded at Sabretooth.

"Why, you little whelp!" Sabretooth growled, flexing his claws. "I'll show you butt-ugly!"

"Control yourself, Comrade Creed," Omega Red told him. "Do not let such childish taunts enrage you."

Sabretooth growled, but didn't move.

Instead, he glared at Lucas—who, of course, glared back.

"Laura, Lucas," Logan growled, wincing as the tentacle squeezed tighter around him. "Run."

Both kids stared at him in surprise.

"You can't fight them alone!" Laura argued, outraged.

"We can help!" Lucas protested, also.

"Do as I say," Logan growled at them. "Get your butts outta here now!"

"But—" Both kids started to say.

"NOW!" Logan roared, shaking the trees around them and causing birds to fly out of hiding.

Lucas and Laura winced, but obeyed.

They turned and ran back toward the camp site.

"The hunt is own," Omega Red said, smiling at his two 'comrades'.

Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike smiled, wicked. Both flexed their claws in anticipation.

"Go after them," Omega Red said, "but remember, Madame Hydra wishes them alive."

"Oh, they'll be alive," Sabretooth promised, evilly, "they just might be missing some parts."

He and Deathstrike then took off after the kids.

"So, Comrade Logan," Omega Red smirked, "it is just you and I now."

"Don't remind me," Logan spat at him, "and if you keep talkin', bub, I'm gonna hurl."

Omega Red's eyes glowed even redder and the tentacle around Logan's torso moved to his throat and squeezed.

"When last we met, Comrade," he said, angrily, "you were the victor. This time, I shall be, but I will not make the same mistake as you."

"W-What mistake w-w-was t-that?" Logan asked, gasping for breath as the tentacle around his neck attempted to crush his windpipe.

"You left me alive," Omega Red told him. "I will not do the same for you."

Logan struggled to get free, but the tentacles holding him merely tightened their grip.

He had a feeling, this was going to be a long afternoon…

Meanwhile, Lucas and Laura were attempting out run their pursuers.

"Hey, wait," Laura said, stopping, "what are we doing?"

"Uh, running for our lives," her brother reminded her.

"Why should we?" she asked him. "We were created to be living weapons—we've been trained for this."

Lucas nodded. "You're right," he said, "we can take them."

Laura's claws extended. "Let's kick butt," she growled, fiercely.

Lucas' claws extended. "I'm with all the way," he said, and both turned back around to wait.

They didn't have to wait long, as Sabretooth and Deathstrike soon caught up with them.

"How cute," Lady Deathstrike said, "the children think they can win."

"Against you, lady," Laura snorted, "I _know_ I can win."

"We shall see, little one," Deathstrike said, "we shall see."

"C'mere, brat," Sabretooth growled at Lucas, "I owe you beatin'."

The boy snorted. "In your dreams, butt-face," he growled. "I got you once before, remember?"

Sabretooth roared and charged at him, his claws at the ready.

Lucas was smaller, quicker, and more agile.

He slid up the charging behemoth's legs and slashed his backside his claws.

Sabretooth roared in pain and spun around. He lunged at the boy again.

Lucas somersaulted backwards, both heels of his feet connecting the large man's jaw.

He landed and then kicked his legs out from under him with a sweeping round-house.

Lady Deathstrike, meanwhile, was having issues of her own.

She and Laura circled each other, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Hydra may have trained you well, girl," she said, sneering, "but my ancestors have been perfecting the fighting arts for thousands of years."

"Too bad you didn't pick any of it up," Laura taunted, smirking. "You might actually stand a chance, then."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, child," Deathstrike shrieked, slashing at her with her claws.

Laura easily avoided the blow, slashing the woman's abdomen with her claws.

Deathstrike leapt back, wincing in pain, but only for a second.

Laura watched in stunned disbelief as the wound began to heal.

"Did you think Logan was the only mutant with a healing factor?" Deathstrike asked, smirking.

Laura narrowed her eyes. This wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped. Oh well…

She charged the woman, feinting a slash to her face, but instead landed a knee into her stomach.

She leapt, spun in mid-air, and struck the woman full in the face with a flying roundhouse.

She landed, spun again, and struck out with her other foot to kick the woman square in the gut, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

Sabretooth, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, was slashing wildly in an enraged attempt to land a blow on her 'brother'.

Lucas leapt onto the trunk of a tree, using his elbow blades to hold himself there while Sabretooth's claws embedded themselves deep into the tree trunk.

He smirked, retracted his elbow blades, and then leapt.

His right foot connected with the larger man's face, knocking him free of the tree.

It also left him lying on the ground unconscious.

Laura decided it was time Lady Deathstrike joined her partner in crime.

The woman had recovered and was attacking again.

Laura was ready for her, springing a backhand spring, she caught her in the jaw with both heels.

There was a snap, as the woman's neck broke, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Is she dead?" Lucas asked, wide-eyed.

Laura snorted. "No, unfortunately," she said, "but even with her healing factor it'll take awhile for her to come to."

"What do we do now?" Lucas wondered. "Should we do what he told us to do or…?"

"We go back," Laura said, determinedly. "He needs our help."

"But he told us to run," her 'brother' reminded me. "What if he's pissed?"

"Then he can punish us later," she told him, smirking. "At least he'll be alive to do it."

"That's easy for you to say," he grumbled as she turned and started back toward where they'd left their father.

He quickly followed, however. He didn't want to lose their father anymore than she did.

...


	13. The Calvery

**X-Men: Evolution**

"**My Dad, Wolverine"**

**Summary: **Wolverine must step into a role he has never had to fill before: fatherhood.

**Author's Note:**Takes place a couple of weeks after the episode "X-23".

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking of a minor.

_Disclaimer_**: **Timberwolf _is_ my own creation, but all the others belong to Marvel.

Chapter XIII. The Calvary

Logan struggled to free himself from Omega Red's tentacles, without much success.

The Russian hit-man laughed a sardonic laugh.

"Ah, Comrade Logan," he said, smiling wickedly, "how I dreamed of this moment through all those years I was in stasis."

"I-I'd have been dreamin' of a nice lookin' woman myself," Logan growled, still struggling.

"Ever the comedian," Omega Red sighed. "A pity, Comrade, we could have been friends."

"Not," Logan growled, extending his claws. He slashed at the metal cord around his neck.

"Your adamantium claws will do you know good," Omega Red told him, "for my tentacles are made of adamantium _and_ titanium."

"Luck you," Logan spat, retracting his claws and trying to dislodge the cord by hand.

Omega Red smirked evilly. "Still you jest," he said, coldly. "You will not find this so funny, I think."

Logan suddenly found himself thrown high into the air, only to have one of the metal tentacles embed itself in his shoulder and pin him to a tree.

He greeted his teeth to keep from crying out from the pain, but couldn't stop it a second time as the second tentacle pierced his other shoulder.

Omega Red laughed. "Not so funny now, eh Comrade?" he asked, sardonically.

Logan dropped to the ground as the tentacles released him. He lay there, moaning.

Even though the wounds had already begun to heal, it still hurt like hell.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to his feet.

Extending his claws, he charged at Omega Red intending to slash the smug smile off his ugly face.

A tentacle rammed itself into his gut, going al the way through his body.

Logan gasped.

His body was losing too much blood, if he sustained any more wounds his healing factor wouldn't be able to heal them all before he died.

"And now, Comrade," Omega Red gloated, "it's time to say farewell."

He was about to thrust one of his tentacles through Logan's jugular vein, when he suddenly hissed in pain.

He twisted around, trying to dislodge something from his back.

Logan, weak yet still alive, glanced up to see Laura latched onto Omega Red's back with all six of her 'claws'.

Lucas ran out of the trees, leapt, and embedded all ten of his claws into the Russian's chest.

Apparently, Omega Red's body wasn't as strong as his tentacles.

The Russian hit-man roared in pain and anger, and used his tentacles to grab both of the kids and dislodge them from him.

"You miserable brats," Omega Red growled, "I'll squeeze the life out of you."

His tentacles began to wrap around the two kids, literally squeezing the breath from them.

"O-Over m-my d-dead b-body, bub," Logan growled, enraged at the sight.

He was on his feet, his claws extended, and he charged.

Moving with a speed that no man, especially a man that sustained the kinds of wounds he had, should have been able to he began slashing with all his might at the Russian mad man.

Because his tentacles were occupied, Omega Red could only retreat against this onslaught.

Finally, he tossed the kids aside and knocked Logan away from him.

Logan hit a tree and landed with Lucas and Laura on either side of him.

They crawled closer to him. "I thought I told you to run," he growled at them.

"We took care of twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb ass," Lucas told him, "and then decided to rescue you."

"Only, it's not going quite as we planned," Laura admitted.

"No kiddin'," Logan growled. "If we get outta this, you're both grounded."

The kids smiled at that.

"I do not care what Madame Hydra wishes," Omega Red growled, enraged, "I will kill all three of you now!"

He was about to whip his tentacles at them again, when suddenly there was a puff of sulfur smelling smoke and Nightcrawler was there.

"I don't think so," he said, smirking. "Later, dude."

He then teleported them out of harm's way.

They reappeared on the X-Jet, which was hovering in the sky above where they had been.

"Charles sensed something was wrong," Beast, in the pilot's seat, explained at Logan confused look. "He asked us to come check."

"Thanks, Hank," Logan smiled, gratefully.

"We also called S.H.I.E.L.D. and Mr. Fury is sendin' some folks to take care of those three down there," Rogue said, smiling.

"They won't find Omega Red," Logan said, frowning. "He'll disappear long before Fury arrives."

"Great," Lucas groaned.

"Terrific," Laura maoned.

"You said it," Logan agreed, smirking. "By the way, thanks."

His kids blinked. "For what?" they asked, curiously.

"For savin' my butt, that's what," he told them, smirking, "but you're still grounded."

"Ah, Dad," the two kids moaned, rolling their eyes.

Logan blinked at them. "Dad?"

They smiled.

"Is it okay?" Laura asked, curiously.

"If we call you that?" Lucas added, hesitantly.

Logan smiled. "Course it is," he told them, pulling them into a group hug.

"Ah," Rogue sniffed, "I thin Ah'm gonna cry."

The three laughed at that.

"So, what do you say?" Logan asked his kids. "Head for home?"

"What about the camping gear?" Lucas asked.

"We'll pick it up on our way," Logan told him, grinning.

"Home sounds nice, Dad," Laura said, smiling at him.

"To me too, darlin'," he agreed, smirking.

For the first time in a long time, he really meant that.

He still wasn't sure how good at this fatherhood thing he'd be, but it seemed he was off to a good start.

Pulling both of his kids down beside him, he sat down and leaned back.

The X-Jet headed for home.

For the moment, and not that it would stay that way he knew, all was right with the world.

The End.


End file.
